This disclosure relates to an acoustic device with curved passive radiators.
U.S. patent application Ser. No. 13/076,547 discloses a portable loudspeaker that includes an electro-acoustic driver which creates sound waves when operated and a housing having a front side to which the driver is secured. An internal part of the housing defines a first portion of an acoustic volume in which at least a portion of the driver is located. A passive radiator is secured to the housing and is located on the same side of the housing as the driver. The sound waves from the driver are capable of energizing the acoustic volume which causes the passive radiator to vibrate and emit sound waves.